homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815-Sanguine Feelings Questioned
21:03:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:03 -- 21:03:54 GG: Miss. Libby. My. Love.... I. Need. To. Ask. You. Something.... 21:04:11 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, beloved? ) 21:05:44 GG: Well. It. Is. Perhaps. A. Few. Questions.... 21:05:55 GG: All. Rather. Troubling.... 21:06:23 GG: The. First.... Involves. A. Question. That. Was. Already. Asked. But. Was. Never. Answered.... 21:06:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 21:07:03 GG: Did. You. Have. Contact. With. Scarlet. Shortly. Before. The. Game? 21:07:30 GG: As. Mr. Aesona. Had. Asked. It.... 21:07:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Only to tell her to not interfere with the players. ) 21:07:51 SO: T.T . o O ( She doesn't listen, but I still tell her so. ) 21:08:08 GG: Is. That. All? 21:08:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm, there may have been some threats exchanged. ) 21:08:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? did she say something? ) 21:09:00 GG: No.... Well. Yes. But. Not. To. Me.... 21:09:10 SO: T.T . o O ( mm ) 21:09:15 SO: T.T . o O ( you know how scarlet is ) 21:09:52 GG: Yes. But. It. Was. Still. Troubling.... 21:10:22 GG: She. Had. Mentioned.... That. She. Was. Playing. A. Kind. Of. Game.... With. Primers.... That. She. Was. Playing. You.... 21:10:41 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh that Primer Politics idiocy she made up? ) 21:10:58 GG: Yes.... 21:11:09 GG: Which. Leads. Me. To. My. Next. Question.... 21:11:14 SO: T.T . o O ( All right? ) 21:11:40 GG: Why. Did. You. Choose. To. Pursue. Me? Before. The. Primer. Was. Initiated. I. Mean.... 21:12:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I had visions of us happy together. ) 21:12:35 GG: Was. That. All. Though? 21:12:51 SO: T.T . o O ( No. I observed you, from the moment I could. ) 21:13:22 GG: And. What. Did. You. Find. From. Those. Observations? 21:14:19 SO: T.T . o O ( My love, you are dutiful, loyal to a fault, somewhat stoic, and you DESPERATELY want other people to be happy. And I want that. I love those things about you. I love how dutiful you are to Aaisha, even though it makes me jealous. ) 21:14:45 SO: T.T . o O ( I can only hope one day your feelings will be strong enough that you will extend the same compassion and loyalty to me. ) 21:15:15 GG: I. Feel. I. Already. Would.... But. I. Still. Have. To. Ask. One. Last. Question.... 21:16:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 21:17:00 GG: If. The. Primer. Had. Not. Been. Signed.... Would. You. Have. Been. Willing. To. Explore. The. Flush. Feelings. You. Had. For. Mr. Aesona? 21:18:13 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 21:18:26 GG: Are. You. Certain? 21:18:28 SO: T.T . o O ( I only entertained them because everyone was telling me my visions were wrong ) 21:18:35 SO: T.T . o O ( and yet, here we are. ) 21:19:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios - You are the only person in the Incipisphere who can make me doubt myself. My heart was yours long before you were born. ) 21:19:23 GG: But. If. Scarlet. Is. Manipulating. You.... Manipulating. Both. Of. Us.... I. Do. Not. Want. To. Think. Of. It.... 21:20:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Then use your powers on yourself. ) 21:20:44 SO: T.T . o O ( I love you. I trust you when you tell me you love me. ) 21:20:56 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't want you with me if that is not what you *truly* want. ) 21:21:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Because I can tell you now it's going to get harder before it gets easier. ) 21:22:37 GG: I.... Had. Thought. Of. That.... Using. My. Powers. On. Myself.... I. Would. Not. Even. Know. How. To.... And. I. Am. Not. Certain. What. The. Result. Would. Be.... 21:22:52 GG: Would. It. Destroy. The. Real. Relationship. Along. With. The. Fake? 21:22:56 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 21:23:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Only real feelings would remain. ) 21:24:06 SO: T.T . o O ( As for how to do it, My closest explanation would be focus on your ring, and visualize cutting the cord that represents our relationship. If you can break it, it's fake. If you can't, it's real. ) 21:27:18 GG: I. Would. Still. Like. To. Contact. My. Sprite. At. Some. Point. For. This.... As. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Said. We. Can. Not. Keep. Using. You. Like. A. Crutch. When. We. Encounter. Troubles.... 21:27:33 GG: We. Have. To. Learn. To. Stand. And. Play. This. Game.... 21:28:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Most of you can't. But I am your partner. I am one of the tools you have at your disposal. I will always come running to save you. No matter what. ) 21:28:33 GG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Look. At. You. As. A. Tool. 21:29:04 GG: There. Is. One. Last. Question. That. I. Had. Almost. Forgot.... 21:29:36 GG: Is. One. Of. The. Ways. You. See. Our. Actions. Though. The. Blood. You. Gave. Miss. Fenrix. And. Myself? 21:30:18 SO: T.T . o O ( No. I could use that method, but I have other methods I prefer. Initially I was observing via satellites I sent to Alternia on the Meteors that took you there. ) 21:30:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Now, I observe from the Astrolabe. ) 21:30:54 SO: T.T . o O ( I have not used that method because I do not want to betray your trust. ) 21:31:25 GG: And. Scarlet'S. Methods. Of. Observing. Us.... Would. It. Involve. Something. Like. "Stims." Or. The. Water. I. Drank. From. When. I. Was. On. Derse? 21:32:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. She also uses spies. The Carapacians ) 21:32:35 GG: So. I. Have. Already. Compromised. The. Plans. Then? 21:33:16 GG: Before. They. Were. Even. Fully. Formed? 21:34:07 SO: T.T . o O ( You're fine. We've exchanged blood. The nanites will destroy anything she put i your system. ) 21:34:37 GG: So. She. Was. Never. Able. To. Use. Me. For. Her. Sight? 21:34:54 GG: What. Of. Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Aesona? 21:35:23 GG: Mr. Aesona. Has. Not. Accepted. Any. Stims. Yet. From. Her. 21:35:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, she can use Aaisha. And Nyarla's a lost cause now that he's gone spades for her. ) 21:35:36 GG: He. Is. Not. Completely. Gone. Yet. 21:35:37 SO: T.T . o O ( All it takes is a kiss, for her. ) 21:36:30 GG: A. Kiss. To. See. What. They. See? 21:36:36 GG: Or. Do. You. Mean. More? 21:36:46 GG: I. Had. Already. Discussed. Much. With. Both. Already. 21:37:13 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. ) 21:37:40 SO: T.T . o O ( It just takes a kiss for her to see through them. So long as they have feelings for her, Black or Red, She can use them. ) 21:39:01 GG: I. Am. Already. Heading. Back. With. Mr. Aesona. To. Discuss. Planning. Though.... Planning. On. How. To. Subvert. The. Connection. Between. Vigil. And. Scarlet. To. Buy. Us. Time.... 21:39:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Good Luck with that. ) 21:39:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Vigil is... ) 21:39:28 GG: Not. Necessarily. To. Break. It. But. Something. To. Keep. Her. From. Using. Mr. Aesona. Further. 21:39:33 SO: T.T . o O ( He is completely taken with her. ) 21:39:40 GG: Yes. I. Know.... 21:39:57 GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Think. Of. Every. Avenue. I. Can. Think. Of. 21:40:03 GG: I. Hope. The. Others. Can. Help. 21:40:26 GG: But. We. Need. Scarlet. To. Not. Have. Her. Bite. At. Least. For. A. Little. While. And. We. Need. To. Keep. Her. Off. Mr. Aesona. 21:40:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm. ) 21:41:19 GG: As. It. Stands. Even. Though. It. Is. His. Field. Time. Is. Not. A. Something. Mr. Aesona. Has. 21:41:51 SO: T.T . o O ( And Scarlet's taking up a lot of it ) 21:41:57 GG: Precisely. 21:42:10 GG: We. Need. Her. Occupied. With. Other. Pursuits. 21:44:06 SO: T.T . o O ( I could try to distract her. If you like. ) 21:45:26 GG: That. Is. One. Possible. Avenue.... But. I. Would. Like. To. Discuss. Things. With. The. Team. First.... You. Did. Not. Just. Place. Us. Together. So. You. Would. Continue. To. Look. After. Us. 21:46:00 SO: T.T . o O ( That's true. ) 21:46:17 SO: T.T . o O ( I just want you to be safe, love. ) 21:46:20 SO: T.T . o O ( I worry. ) 21:46:23 SO: T.T . o O ( And I miss you terribly. ) 21:46:53 GG: I. Worry. As. Well.... And. I. Miss. You.... I. Hope. I. Continue. To. Feel. The. Way. I. Do.... I. Do. Not. Want. It. To. Be. Fake. For. Either. Of. Us.... 21:47:45 SO: T.T . o O ( It's not. I would see it if it were. ) 21:49:01 GG: Even. Still.... I. Will. Do. What. I. Must.... I. Am. Sorry. My. Love. If. It. Turns. Out. To. Be. More. Of. Scarlet'S. Ploys.... 21:49:17 GG: I. Am. So. Sorry. My. Love.... 21:49:36 SO: T.T . o O ( No, you have nothing to be sorry for. ) 21:49:57 SO: T.T . o O ( As I said. I only want you to love me if it's true. ) 21:50:53 GG: Of. Course. My. Love.... 21:51:35 GG: In. Any. Case.... Whatever. Happens.... Be. Strong.... 21:51:57 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:51 -- Category:Serios Category:Libby